The Incredibles 2
by Imagigirl20
Summary: Margaret Vanderhoff has loved superheroes her whole life. But what will happen when she finds out she is one? With new challenges and a disapproving mother, she has a lot on her plate...especially when she discovers the truth about her dad, Gamma Jack. Just my own version of something I hope will happen very soon: A sequel to The Incredibles! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys! So this is just something I came up with a few days ago. I'm still gonna write my story about the Green Sprite (A.K.A. the OTHER superhero fanfic), but for now I'd really like to focus on an actual fanfiction that I wrote, instead of just some random superhero stories I created, since nobody seems to be reading that, anyway. So, this is my own version of a sequel to The Incredibles. I really hope you like it! I own none of the stuff having to do with the Incredibles, just the characters I came up with. Don't forget to rate, comment or review, please! Every piece of feedback I get helps make the stories better. Enjoy!**

Margaret Vanderhoff's eyes lit up with excitement. The six-year-old girl was watching the latest exploit of Mr. Incredible's heroics. She giggled as she watched him rescue Squeaker, a cat stuck in a tree. "Cool!" she exclaimed as the superhero Frozone glided across the screen in pursuit of a helicopter. "Mommy, look at this!" Mr. Incredible stopped a train full of people from falling off the tracks after a bomb left a huge gap. "I see, honey", Ms. Vanderhoff said dismissively. "Five more minutes before bed." "Can I make it ten?" said Margaret. "They're about to do a piece on Elastigirl!" She pleaded to her mother with her dark green eyes and stuck out her bottom lip for effect. Ms. Vanderhoff sighed. "Alright", she said. "But just ten."

"Yay!" Margaret turned her attention back to the TV, her long brown pony-tailed hair whipping her in the face. Suddenly, an important news bulletin flashed across the screen. "In a stunning turn of events", a voice said, "a superhero is being sued for saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved." "What?" Margaret turned up the volume and scooted closer as the scene changed to a press conference outside a courtroom. "Mr. Sansweet didn't ask to be saved", said a man in a suit standing next to an angry-looking man with a neck brace. "Mr. Sansweet didn't want to be saved. And the consequences of Mr. Inredible's "actions", so called, causes him daily pain." He placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey!" Mr. Incredible suddenly broke through the crowd. "I saved your life!" He pointed at the man with the neck brace. "You didn't save my life!" the man yelled. "You ruined my DEATH!" "Okay, Margie", said Ms. Vanderhoff, turning off the TV. "Time for bed."

"But, Mom!" Margaret pouted, getting up. "That wasn't even FIVE minutes!" "I know, sweetie, but this is grown-up talk. You don't need to hear that kind of stuff." "But-is Mr. Incredible in trouble?" "Go to bed, Margie." Ms. Vanderhoff kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, and I'll see you in the morning." Margaret sighed. "Okay." She walked down the hall to her bedroom, changing into her pink pajamas. Margaret turned down her bed and crawled under the covers, clutching her plush dog Shelley to her chest. She stared at the poster of the superhero statue on her wall, wondering why a superhero as great as Mr. Incredible could be in so much trouble. Finally, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **Yes, I decided to tie in the original story with my fanfiction. I thought it would make it more interesting. Anyway, please tell me what you think! I look forward to reading your comments/reviews/rates. That's all for now, folks! See you real soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagirl20

 **Hey, guys! I'm back. I'm gonna try to get this story up fast, because I have very limited internet access. As always, don't forget to rate, comment or review. Thanks, guys! Enjoy!**

Fifteen Years Later

Margaret's alarm clock buzzed at 7:30 in the morning. She groaned and rolled over to hit the Snooze. WHAM! She hit the floor with a thud. "Margie?" Ms. Vanderhoff called from down the hall. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, Mom", Margaret said. "Just fell out of bed." She sighed and stood up, tossing her long brown hair out of her face. She yawned and stretched and twirled one of her blonde streaks as she looked at her phone. No Messages. Margaret shrugged and brushed out her hair. On a normal day, she wouldn't have been up until past noon. But today, she had to get an early start so she could go out and apply for jobs. Margaret threw on her favorite dark green shirt and a pair of black pants. She slipped into her black pumps and fitted her hair in a loose side ponytail. Finally, she slipped on her class ring and diamond necklace. It had been a graduation present from her grandmother.

"You want some breakfast, sweetie?" Ms. Vanderhoff asked as Margaret came into the kitchen. "I'll take something to go", said Margaret, and grabbed a Pop-Tart from the top of the fridge. She tossed her phone into her big black purse and slung it over her arm. "Alright, I'm leaving." "Good luck, Margie!" "Mom, please." Margaret opened the front door and stepped outside. "I'm 21 years old, can you call me Margaret?" Before her mother could respond, she shut the door and walked over to her silver car. "Hi, Margaret!" Ethan Harris, her neighbor from across the street, waved at her. Margaret smiled. "Hey, Ethan", she called. "How are you this morning?" "I'm okay." The ten-year-old boy adjusted the strap on his backpack. "Getting ready for that track meet?" "Oh, yeah, and I'm gonna win, too!" Margaret laughed as he pumped his fist into the air. "You're coming, aren't you, Margaret?" "Um…I don't know, Ethan." Her neighbor's face fell. "You HAVE to come!" he said. "You just HAVE to! I have more confidence when I'm around you." Margaret recognized that same pleading look she had used as a kid, and sighed. "Okay", she said. "I'll be there." Ethan's face lit up. "Yay!" he said, jumping up and down. "It's today at 4:30. Don't forget!" "Don't worry!" Margaret said with a chuckle as his school bus pulled up. "I won't." She gave a thumbs-up. Ethan did the same and climbed up the steps. "I've got a huge weakness for that kid", Margaret thought as she got in the car and drove off.

Her first stop was the coffee shop, even though she hated coffee. She always went there for the free wi-fi. Margaret ordered a cheese Danish and sat down with her laptop, logging into the system. She applied for 13 jobs, two of which were at her local college, and then went home for lunch. When it came time for the track meet, Margaret changed into a lighter green shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. "Where are you going, dear?" said Ms. Vanderhoff as Margaret headed for the door. "Ethan's track meet, Mom", she said, opening the door. "He really wants me there." "Okay. Tell him I said hi!" Margaret gave her a thumbs-up and shut the door behind her.

The parking lot was packed when Margaret arrived. She finally found a spot and raced up to the track. As soon as she took a seat, Ethan spotted her and waved. She smiled and gave him a double thumbs-up, which he returned before taking his place at the starting line. The gun was fired and the runners were off. Ethan immediately pulled ahead, until a little blonde-haired boy ran past him. Then, he slowed down. "Huh?" Margaret watched as the boy suddenly sped up and came in second. Ethan had come in first. Margaret cheered. "Yeah, Ethan!" she said. "Way to go!" She watched as Ethan help up his trophy. Later, he took photos with his mom. "I'm so proud of you, baby!" said Ms. Harris. "It was Margaret, Mom!" said Ethan, pointing at the girl. "She gave me the confidence I needed to win!" Margaret chuckled. "Oh, come on, Ethan", she said, tousling his hair as he giggled. "You would have won that meet even if I hadn't-" BAM! Margaret gasped as she heard the sound of crunching metal and screams. "What the-?" She ran out to the parking lot and her eyes went wide. A giant drill had tunneled its way into the parking lot. Margaret watched as a short man in a mining suit and a nose like a potato rose up out of it.

"Behold!" he yelled. "The Underminer! I am always beneath YOU, but NOTHING is beneath ME!" "Geez, what is this guy's problem?" Margaret thought. That's when she noticed the silver car flipped upside down. She gave an involuntary squeak. "Mom. Is going. To freak! Out!" She balled her hands into fists. "This guy is toast." As she was about to yell at him, a flash of red zipped by her. "Huh?" She heard a grunt and watched as a wrecked car flew over her head and knocked the villain off his platform. "It can't be!" The flash of red zipped by her again. Margaret turned to see what looked like a family. They were all dressed in bright red suits. She watched as the dad threw another wrecked car and the son zipped off once more. The daughter appeared next to her dad with the keys to the drill. Margaret noticed an "I" logo in the middle of their suits and gasped. "Mr. Incredible? And his family?" The wife, with a baby on her back, stretched herself over to the drill and grabbed the villain. She dragged him back over to her husband, who snatched him by the collar. "Looks like you need to work on your driving skills", he said. "You'll have plenty of time, where you're going", said the wife. "You cannot defeat the Underminer!" the villain bellowed, and pressed a button on his glove. A giant laser gun rose out of the drill, aimed at the family. Margaret gasped. "Look out!" she yelled, extending her palm. To her shock, a blast of green energy shot out of her hand and hit the gun, destroying it.

"What?!" exclaimed the Underminer. "What?!" exclaimed the husband and wife. "What?!" exclaimed the daughter and son. "What-the heck just happened?" Margaret said, examining her now steaming palm. "No way that that came out of me…right?" She was suddenly aware of the superheroes staring at her. Margaret felt her forehead, which was burning. "Whoa!" said the son. "Mom! Dad! That girl's eyes are glowing!" "What?!" Margaret stared at her reflection in her broken car mirror. Sure enough, her eyes were burning bright green. "We need to get her out of here", said the wife, "before she draws too much attention. Bob-" "Margaret suddenly cried out and crouched down. "Uh-oh", said the husband. "Too late", said the son, zipping away. Margaret panted, sweat pouring down her body. "What's happening to me!" she cried. "Violet!" said the mother. "Force field, now!" The daughter nodded and put a force field around Margaret as beams of energy shot out of her eyes and hands. Margaret yelled as she felt her body heat rising. She could only see green. Finally, it stopped. Her vision cleared as the force field was taken down. The family, after securing the Underminer, ran over to her. Margaret groaned and got up, her head swimming and her body soaked with sweat. "What just happened?" she said groggily, holding her head. "Are you alright, honey?" said the wife. "That was quite the display", said the husband. "Yeah, I'm okay", said Margaret. "I just-don't…feel so-" She passed out in the husband's arms. "Oh, dear", he said, picking her up. "We'd better get her out of here", said the daughter. The husband tossed both Margaret and the Underminer over his shoulder and they all left as the authorities arrived on the scene.

 **Whoa! Pretty intense stuff, huh? The girl who has loved superheroes since she was a kid finds out she IS one! It's every comic book fan's dream…or at least, mine. Rate, comment, review, see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys! It's me, coming at you with another chapter. This one's gonna be a flashback, so it's a little bit shorter than the others. I still hope you enjoy it, though!**

Margaret hit the Snooze button as her alarm clock woke her up and rolled over to go back to sleep. "Margie!" Ms. Vanderhoff called. "Breakfast is ready!" Margaret groaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She trudged into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Morning, sleepyhead", said Ms. Vanderhoff, planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "How did you sleep?" Margaret groaned in reply. "Well, eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us." Margaret suddenly snapped awake. "The supers fan convention?!" Ms. Vanderhoff frowned. "No, sweetheart, they canceled that." "What?! But why? What happened?" The six-year-old girl looked at her mother with concern. "Well…" Ms. Vanderhoff sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, but-" Margaret chewed on a strand of her long brown hair. "No one likes the supers anymore." Margaret gasped. "People believe they're a danger to the city…and so do I."

"It's because of that man, isn't it?" Margaret said, folding her arms. "He made people mad at Mr. Incredible and now nobody likes him." "Margie, you're too young to understand", said Ms. Vanderhoff. "All you need to know is, I don't want you talking about the supers anymore, okay?" "But why, Mommy?" "Because I said so. Now, go get dressed." Margaret sighed. "Okay." She got up and put her plate in the sink and trudged back to her room. Flopping back on the bed, she stared at her poster on the wall. "I don't hate you guys", she said to it. Suddenly, she heard a commotion coming from the TV. Margaret quickly ran into the living room where she saw Mr. Incredible in a court room being yelled at by a bunch of people in body casts.

"Margie!" Ms. Vanderhoff shoved her daughter back down the hall. "You shouldn't be watching this. I told you to get dressed!" She shut the door behind her and went back to watching TV. Margaret pressed her ear to the door, eavesdropping. "It is time for their secret identity to become their only identity", a woman was saying. "It's time for them to join us, or GO AWAY." Margaret gasped. "Go away?" She ran to the poster and pressed her hand against it. "But we NEED them!" She sighed and flopped back down on her bed, resting her head on the pillow. Ignoring her mother's calls, she pulled Shelley to her chest and closed her eyes, wanting this horrible nightmare to end.

 **Fun fact: I'm using a few things from my own childhood for this story (plush dog Shelley, posters on the wall, etc.). That's the end of Chapter 3! I warned you it would be short, but hey, I have to keep the past and the present straight, right? ;) Until next time, loyal readers, rate, comment and review, please! See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Chapter 4 is here! I do hope I didn't keep you waiting very long. As usual, I own nothing pertaining to Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles movie or characters within, just the characters that I created. Enjoy!**

Margaret groaned, opening her eyes. She found herself lying on a cot in a dark room. She still felt hot, and her body was slick with sweat. She sat up, looking around. "Where am I?" A security camera blinked in a corner of the room. There was an overhead light on the ceiling and a little chair in the center. Margaret got up and tried the door, but it was locked. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Just then, the door opened. A man in a brown suit with gray hair came in. "Hello, Ms. Vanderhoff", he said. "How are you feeling?" "What's going on?" said Margaret. "Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name?" "I work for the government", said the man. "That's all you need to know, for now. But enough about me, let's talk about you, Margaret. How do you feel?" "Well, my head kinda hurts", said Margaret, rubbing it. "I feel like I'm on fire." "This is common for newcomers", said the man. "What do you mean? What's wrong with me?" The man chuckled. "You have great power, Margaret. You've only just discovered what you can do."

"So, what, I'm some sort of freak?" "Not at all. With the proper training, you could harness your newfound abilities to help people." "You mean, like a superhero?" "Exactly." Margaret turned to see the family of superheroes suddenly appear behind her. "Of course!" she said. "I can't believe I didn't see it before: Mr. Incredible! Elastigirl! You're back! And you have children!" "That's right", said Elastigirl. "Fifteen years ago, we were forced into hiding because the public thought we were dangerous", said Mr. Incredible. "But we recently faced a villain that forced us to come out of retirement and we beat him." "With my help, of course", said the son, flexing his arm muscles. "Wow", said Margaret. "My mom was really good at hiding the news of your return from me. I guess she still thinks the supers are dangerous. But wait-what happened to the rest of them?" Mr. Incredible frowned. "That villain we faced-Syndrome-picked them off one by one." Margaret gasped. "What? That's terrible, I'm so sorry. I know they all must have been friends of yours." "Margaret", said the man, "you live with your mother. Do you have any idea who your father is?" "I never met him", said Margaret. "Mom said he ran off before I was even born. But she did tell me that he was a real ladies' man. Why do you ask?" The man glanced down. "What is it?" "That man was the superhero Gamma Jack, one of the supers who were eliminated by Syndrome."

Margaret's eyes went wide, and she fell back against the wall, fighting to catch her breath. "My…my dad…was a…a-" "A superhero", said the man. "Adored by women, but a little young for the profession." "And-and he didn't care about me? He just left my mom?" "I'm sorry. I know this must be difficult for you to process." "Yeah, j-just a…little bit." Margaret dug her nails into the wall behind her. "So-so since my dad was a superhero…then that-that means I've-" "You have inherited his powers." Margaret laughed nervously. "This is unbelievable!" She began pacing. "I can't believe this is happening to me. Why now?" "Your powers have been dormant until you reached a certain age", said Elastigirl. "Why, when I was 21, I remember waking up with my head in the kitchen and the rest of my body still in the bed." "And I remember waking up in a BROKEN bed", said Mr. Incredible. "The point is, now your powers are revealing themselves", said Elastigirl.

"But…your kids have powers", said Margaret. "Why are theirs active at such a young age?" "Because Violet and Dash came from two super powered parents", said the man. "Whereas you, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl are the products of one." "Oh, that makes sense." "With our help, we could morph you into the world's next best superhero", said Mr. Incredible. Violet cleared her throat. "Alongside Vi and Dash, of course", said Elastigirl. "So what do you say, Margaret? Do you want to become a superhero?" Margaret looked at the rest of her family, who nodded encouragingly. "I don't know", she said. "I'm supposed to be looking for a job right now." "We'll pay you $25,000 a year", said the man. "Why didn't you start with that?" said Margaret. "I'm in!" "Excellent!" said Elastigirl. "Let's get started with your training", said Mr. Incredible. "Awesome!" said Violet and Dash. "Let's do it", said Margaret. She nodded and left the room with her new super friends.

 **Ooh, what's gonna happen next? You'll have to keep reading to find out. And I'll have to keep writing so that you CAN keep reading. It looks like we need each other. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **And now it's time for…another flashback! By the way, all of my flashback chapters are gonna be pretty short. I own nothing pertaining to The Incredibles movie or characters, just the characters I created. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

Margaret yawned. She had been out with her mom all day and they were finally heading home. "Aww", said Ms. Vanderhoff. "You tired, sweetie?" "Mm-hm." She yawned again and rested her head on the window. "Well, don't worry. We'll be home soon and then you can go to bed, okay?" Margaret nodded. Suddenly, she sat up. "Mom", she said nervously, "what is that?" Ms. Vanderhoff turned to see a crowd gathered around a bonfire. In the center was a plush Mr. Incredible hanging from a stick. Ms. Vanderhoff hit the gas. "What's wrong, Mommy?" Margaret pressed her face against the window. "What are those people doing?" "Never mind, Margie. Just turn away." "But-" "Do it now, or you're grounded!" Margaret sighed and faced forward. As they continued the drive, she saw two people with signs saying "Hang Up The Cape" and "NO MORE SUPERS". She gasped and shrank away from the window. "Mommy, I'm scared", the six-year-old whimpered. "What's gonna happen to the supers?" Ms. Vanderhoff sighed as she pulled into their driveway. "I don't know, sweetie", she said. "I just don't know."

 **Yep…that's it. I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be AWESOME, I promise. Don't forget to rate, comment and review. I love you all, and thank you so much for reading. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **I'm back, faithful readers! Thank you so much for returning to read this story. I promised you this chapter would be awesome, but I'll let you be the judge of whether or not it is! Take a few minutes to tell me what you think, because inspiration really struck for me here. Who knew that listening to Fall Out Boy's Immortals could be such a great writing song? I own nothing pertaining to The Incredibles movie or characters, just the ones I created. And now, without further ado, Chapter 6!**

Margaret drummed her fingers on the door and sighed. She was in a limo with the Incredibles. "Where are we going?" she said. "The government's secret superhero training facility", said Elastigirl, "where we can teach you to harness your powers and learn to control them." Margaret peered up as the limo entered a parking lot, and then frowned. "This is just a supermarket." She gasped as the pavement rose up to reveal a secret ramp. "Or is it?" said Mr. Incredible.

"Wow", Margaret breathed as the limo went down. They passed through a dark tunnel before coming to a stop in front of a huge arena. "Here we are", said Mr. Incredible. He opened the door and ushered everyone out. "Whoa!" said Violet. "Cool!" said Dash, and ran inside. "Dash, get back here!" said Elastigirl, stretching after him. Margaret walked in with Violet and Mr. Incredible. "Look at this place!" she said. "It's…absolutely incredible!" "I'm glad you like it." Margaret turned to see a man with messy brown hair walking towards them. "I designed it." "You did a fantastic job", said Margaret, taking it all in. The man chuckled. "Thank you. I'm Robert Movulus, brilliant inventor and scientist." He stuck out his hand. "Margaret." She shook it. "Ah, yes", said Robert. "I heard you were coming. I look forward to figuring out just what exactly you can do, Ms. Vanderhoff." "Then let's get on with it", she said. "Eager to begin", said Robert. "I like that. Follow me."

He led her over to a field. There were five targets set up in front of them. The first was 10 yards away. The second, 20. The third, 40. The fourth, 50. And the last was the entire length of the field. "Now, then", said Robert. "The goal here is to hit each target from where you're standing now. Each one has been set up at different lengths to test your power's range." "Okay", Margaret said. "I'll try." She balled her hands into fists, feeling the power surge inside her. She brought both hands up, drew them back, and then thrust them forward. Two blasts of green energy shot out of her hands and barbecued the target. "Well done!" said Robert. "It seems you have no problem with range. Now, for this target, try blasting it with one hand." Margaret nodded.

Her eyes glowed green as she brought up her hand again. She drew back and thrust it forward. This time, the blast fell short of the target. Margaret sighed. "Well, no one's perfect", said Robert. "After all, that was your first try." "I want to go again." "Very well." Margaret took a deep breath, channeling her energy. Her eyes narrowed on the target. She took a step back, bringing her hand up. With a grunt of effort, she shot off another blast. It flew through the target. Margaret cheered. "I did it!" "I knew you could. Try the next one." "Okay."

Margaret's hands lit up with her eyes. This time, she switched hands. The target was easily hit. "Good, Margaret. You're really starting to learn control. You're a fast learner. Try hitting this next target with your eyes." "My eyes?" "You can do it." "Okay." Margaret closed her eyes, her head down. "I can do this." Her eyes burned bright green as she opened them. She felt the energy build up, and then shot it forward. The target was in flames. "Incredible", said Robert. "Absolutely remarkable." Margaret smiled and flipped back her hair. "Last target", she said, staring down to the other side of the field. "Go for it", said Robert. "Give it all you've got."

Margaret lit up her eyes and hands, feeling the power inside her. Her whole body lit up with green energy as she channeled the energy. Power swarmed around her. "Whoa!" Robert backed up a few steps as she sent it forward with a yell. A massive wave of energy swept over the field, destroying all of the remaining targets. Margaret sank to her knees, breathing heavily. Robert and the Incredibles stared at her incredulously. "So…" she said nervously. "How did I do?"

 **Well, guys, that's Chapter 6! Pretty interesting, huh? A little power play! Rate, comment, review, and I'll see you soon, faithful viewers! Buh-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys. So, I just had a recent tragedy in my life. Max, our adorable miniature long-haired dachshund, has passed away. I miss him terribly, but writing is one of the few pleasures I have to make me feel better. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and all that are to follow.**

Margaret shrank into the backseat as Ms. Vandserhoff pulled up to her school. "Okay, honey", she said. "Have a nice day." Margaret shook her head. "Mommy, please don't make me go!" she said. "Margie, you have to go to school", said Ms. Vanderhoff. "But the other kids will all laugh at me!" "And why is that?" "Because I still like superheroes."

Ms. Vanderhoff turned around in her seat. "Now you listen to me, young lady", she said. "I said I didn't want you talking about them anymore. They are a danger to our city, and you should be glad they're gone." "But I-" "Now I'll have no more of this, Margie! When you get home from school, you are going to take down all of your posters." "But, Mom!" "No buts! And if you continue to argue, I will ground you for a week! Is that understood?" Margaret was on the verge of tears. "Yes, Mom", she said, and crawled out of the car. She ran past a group of kids, who started teasing her like they did every day, and straight into the girls' bathroom, where she began crying hysterically until the teacher came looking for her. After school, she went into her room and carefully removed the superhero posters from her wall. She then handed them to her mother, who balled them up and stuffed them in the trash.

Margaret held back tears as Ms. Vanderhoff scraped some leftover meatloaf on top of them. 'The supers are gone, Margie", she said, "and they're never coming back. Accept it ." Margaret sniffled and ran to her room. "Margie!" She ignored her, slamming the door and pulling out a crumpled up newspaper clipping: "STATUE BUILT TO COMMEMORATE SUPERS." She hugged it to her chest and crawled under the covers.

That's it, guys. See you later.


	8. Chapter 8

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys. I'm back for another chapter, here in beautiful Myrtle Beach. Thank you so much for the views! I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this story, so please go ahead and review!** **If there's anything I can do to make this story better, let me know. Enjoy Chapter 8!**

"Alright, Margaret", said Robert. "Let's test your speed. Line up with Dash." Margaret took her place at the starting line next to the boy, who was bouncing from one foot to the other. "Good luck keeping up with the Dash", said the boy, winking at her. "Dashiell Robert Parr!" called Elastigirl. Dash sighed. "I mean, good luck", he said half-heartedly. "Uh…you, too?" said Margaret, and took a crouch-down position on the track. "I want both of you to run as fast as you can", said Robert. "Ready?" Dash gave him a thumbs-up. Margaret just shrugged. "Set!" Margaret took a deep breath. "Go!"

Dash took off, leaving a trail of dust. Margaret began sprinting, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Dash passed her two or three times within a matter of seconds. Margaret pushed herself further, picking up speed. As Dash passed her again, she felt the power surging inside her. Her eyes glowed with green energy and she ran faster. Adrenaline kicked in, catapulting her even further. Very soon, she had caught up with Dash. "No way!" he said, and zoomed off. Margaret's eyes glowed brighter and she smiled. "Way." Robert stared in awe as she shot past him. Margaret passed Dash five times in just a few seconds. "At the rate she's running, she'll create a funnel!" he exclaimed. "Margaret! Stop!" "Huh?" Margaret dug her heels into the ground, bringing up the track as she skidded to a halt. Dash soon stopped next to her and collapsed. "I can't believe it", he breathed. "She's faster than ME!"

Margaret stared after the now-destroyed "Gee" she said. "I wonder what else I can do." "Indeed", said Robert. "This calls for more tests." That same day, Margaret discovered that she possessed all of the Incredibles' powers and more. In addition to having super speed and flexibility, she could also shoot laser beams from her eyes, project force fields, and fly. By the end of the day, she was very tired. The limo dropped her off at her house. Before heading in, Margaret noticed the car in the driveway. It was completely intact. There was a note on the windshield: "Can't have you in trouble with your mom, now, can we?" She stuck it in her back pocket and went inside. Ms. Vanderhoff was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hi, honey", she said. "How'd the job search go?" "It was…interesting", said Margaret. "Find anything?" She chuckled. "Oh, yeah. I found something." "Well, that's great! Tell me all about it, when do you start?" "Uh…tomorrow." "Good! What do you do?" "I…help…people." "Oh! You got a job at InsuriCare?!" Margaret bit her bottom lip. "Yyyyyyes." Ms. Vanderhoff gasped. "Sweetheart!" she exclaimed. "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you! You know what? Forget this." She wrapped up the steaks she was about to cook and came into the living room. "How about we get a pizza to celebrate?"

"Mom, you don't have to-""Nonsense, I want to! Here." She handed her daughter a $20 bill. "Run down to Paglioni's and pick up a large pie." Margaret got up, stuffing the money in her pocket. "Really?" "Really." Ms. Vanderhoff smiled. "I am just so proud of you." Margaret smiled back. "Okay." Ignoring the twinge of guilt she felt, she slipped her purse over her arm and headed for the door. "Hurry back, though!" said Ms. Vanderhoff. "I'm starving." Margaret nodded and closed the door behind her. She sighed and got in her car. "Man, I hate lying to my mom", she said to herself as she drove off. "It makes me feel so guilty…but it is for her own safety. If Mom ever found out I was a super…I don't even want to think about it." Suddenly, the radio in her car flipped to reveal the government man on a small screen. Margaret cried out. "What do YOU want?" she said. "It's the middle of the night! And how am I seeing you right now?" "We gave your car a few upgrades", said the man. "And we need you to come in." "NOW?" The man nodded. "Two blocks ahead, a huge truck will pull in front of you. Drive up the ramp and await further instructions." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second-""Get ready." "Nobody told me I had to-""Now!" Just then, a huge white delivery truck pulled out in front of her. Margaret spotted the ramp and accelerated. Soon, she was in the back.

"Very good", said the man. "Standby for debriefing." The screen flipped back into a radio as the man stepped out from the shadows in the back of the truck. "This better be good", said Margaret. "I've got a pizza hanging on the line, here." "There's a hostage situation in progress at the bank." "Continue." "Three criminals are holding several civilians at gunpoint and are currently collecting $75,000. We need you to extract the hostages and stop them." "Can't you call the Incredibles?" "We tried, but…it's past Dash's and Violet's bedtime." "Of course." "And Frozone is currently-""-on his 17th wedding anniversary with Honey in Hawaii", Margaret said. The man stared at her. "How did you-""-know that?" Margaret slapped a hand over her mouth. The man spoke into his watch: "Take note, the girl now has the ability to read minds." "Hmm?" Margaret took her hand away. "I do?" The man nodded. "We'll elaborate on that tomorrow", he said. "Look in the trunk of your car." I am!" Margaret exclaimed. "I can see right through it!"

"Astonishing." The man spoke into his watch again as Margaret stared at the bones in her hands. "Great", she said. "Now I have x-ray vision, too?" The truck came to a stop behind the bank. Margaret opened the trunk and pulled out a black rubber mask, green gloves, and boots. "This will conceal your identity", said the man as she hurriedly put them on. "Tomorrow, you'll see-"'-Edna Mode, who will design me a fully-equipped suit?" The man stared at her blankly. "I'm sorry", said Margaret. "I can't help it." The man opened the back of the truck. "Your gloves are built with a communication device", he said. "We'll be in contact. Now, go. And good luck." Margaret tied on the mask and nodded. "Let's do this." She flew out of the truck and invisibly snuck into the bank.

Margaret noticed two men in black masks collecting money from the safe. "So, Alan", one of them said, "what are gonna do with your share?" "Oh, I don't know", said Alan. "I'll probably go on vacation around the world. You know, see the sights." Margaret revealed herself. "The only thing you're gonna be seeing is stars when I get through with you." "Oh, how cute", said Alan. "A girl in a mask? Oh, no, Cooper! Whatever shall we do?" Cooper laughed. Margaret rolled her eyes. "Are you done?" she said. "Because I'd like to get this over with." Alan chuckled and pulled out a gun. Margaret didn't even flinch. "If you say so, sweetheart", said Alan, and pulled the trigger. Margaret put up a force field, blocking the shot. Alan gasped. "Whoa!" said Cooper. "The-the rumors are true!" said Alan. "The supers have returned!" He dropped his gun. Margaret put down her force field. "Let's get out of here!" said Cooper, and pulled Alan towards the door. Margaret sped over, blocking their path. The two men yelled. Margaret cracked her knuckles, grinning devilishly.

"Alan?" The leader of the three walked back to the vault. "Cooper? What's taking you guys so-"He stopped as he saw the empty vault. "-long." He stepped inside. "Hello? Where ARE you guys?" "I gave them to the police." The man spun around to see Margaret leaning up against the doorframe. He gasped and pulled out his gun. Margaret sucked in air through her teeth. "Yeah", she said. "That's not gonna work." "We'll see", said the man. But before he could fire, Margaret hit the gun with her laser vision, knocking it out of his hand. The man cried out and clutched his wrist. "I TOLD you that wasn't gonna work." Margaret shrugged. "No way", said the man. He stumbled back, eyes wide. "The supers are back?" Margaret sighed. "Seriously?" she said. "I JUST went over this with-Oh, forget it. Are you coming quietly?" "Never!" said the man. "You'll never take me ali-"Margaret blasted him in the chest with green energy. She walked over to his crumpled form, shaking her head. "See, this is why people say never say never", she said, and threw the unconscious man over her shoulder.

The police cheered as she flew out of the building. Several newscasters surrounded her as she delivered the man into custody. "Hey, super!" one of them called. "Over here!" said another. "What's your name?" said another. One by one, questions came flooding in. "How'd you get your powers?" "Are you here to stay?" "Where did you come from?" "Uh…" Margaret glanced at the clock above the bank's doors: 9:45. "Oh, man!" she thought. "I've gotta get that pizza and get home!" Thinking fast, she turned invisible and flew over the crowd. "Hey!" said a cop. "Where'd she go?" Once she was in the clear, Margaret sped over to Paglioni's and got a pizza. Moving as fast she could, she ran home. She stopped in front of her house, smoothing out her hair and clothes. She tucked her mask into her back pocket and hid the gloves and boots in the bushes. Ms. Vanderhoff looked up and smiled as her daughter came in.

"THERE you are!" she said. "What took you so long?" "The line was CRAZY long", said Margaret. She grabbed two paper plates from the kitchen and sat down with her mom. "So." Ms. Vanderhoff took a slice of pizza. "Tell me all about this new job." Margaret chewed on her lip. "You know, InsuriCare's policy is super strict", she said. "I'm not really allowed to talk about it." "Oh. Okay." "And you can't call or visit me. EVER." "Wow that IS really strict. Well, just do a good job, sweetie. Okay?" "You got it." Margaret took a bite of pizza, swallowing the guilt lodged in her throat. After they were done, Ms. Vanderhoff threw their plates in the trash. Margaret was watching TV in the living room when a news report about the bank heist came onscreen. "That's right, folks", said the newscasters. "The supers have indeed returned. Just a few hours ago, a new hero apprehended three criminals attempting to steal $75,000 from the bank." "Hey, Mom, did you know about this?" Ms. Vanderhoff sighed. "I was hoping to avoid it altogether", she said. "Just because the supers are back, it doesn't mean that everyone should be happy about it. With them is gonna come nothing but trouble. I'm just glad that there aren't as many of them as there were before."

Margaret spun around to face her. "How can you say that?" she said. "The supers save lives!" "They do more harm than good! And for what, a few minutes in the spotlight? Pathetic, if you ask me." Margaret fought to keep her powers under control, digging her nails into the couch cushion. She shook with anger, which her mother didn't notice. "Those supers are menaces, Margaret. This city is better off without them." That did it. Margaret rose and stormed into the kitchen. "How would YOU know?!" she said. "I don't see YOU saving the city from certain destruction!" "Margaret!" Ms. Vanderhoff stood shocked. "You will NOT talk to me like that!" "All my life, you've told me supers are bad. Supers don't belong here. And I'm tired of it! I didn't listen to you then, and I'm certainly not going to listen now. If you knew what-"She stopped herself and sighed. "Forget it. You're not gonna change your mind. Why do I even bother?" Margaret turned away from her mother. "If I knew what, Margaret?" "Forget it. Goodnight."

Before Ms. Vanderhoff could say anything else, Margaret disappeared down the hallway. Ms. Vanderhoff turned her attention to the TV, where there was an image of a girl in a black mask plastered to the screen. The headline, "NEW SUPER SAVES HOSTAGES FROM BANK ROBBERS" scrolled across at the bottom of the screen. Ms. Vanderhoff sighed. Margaret punched her pillow in frustration. "She just doesn't get it", she thought. "If only I could tell her…" As she sighed and turned off her lamp, a figure lurked outside her window. He chuckled. "At last, Gamma Jack", he said, "I've located your precious daughter. I can hardly wait to destroy her."

 **I'll bet YOU GUYS are happy. That's the longest chapter I've written! This story is not yet complete. Perhaps you can help me come up with an ending? Oh, don't worry, there's more to come. We're just getting started. The next chapter is a flashback, and I promise you it's a good one. So, come on back and read the next chapter, ya hear? See you real soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **I'm back!** **I promised a very interesting flashback chapter, so here it is: The source of Ms. Vanderhoff's hatred for superheroes! And now, without further ado, here is Chapter 9!**

Jack Higgins, AKA Gamma Jack, flew up to Lisa Vanderhoff's bedroom window. His former girlfriend was sleeping peacefully. At the foot of the bed, also sleeping peacefully, was his little baby daughter. Jack smiled and pressed his hand to the window. The child yawned in her sleep. "What are you doing here?" Jack whirled around to see the government man behind him. "I-I just wanted to…" Jack sighed. "This is ridiculous. I should be able to see my own daughter." "Jack, I know this is difficult for you-""Difficult?! Lisa thinks I abandoned her because she was pregnant. My own daughter is never gonna know who I am! This is a little more than difficult." "I'm sorry, but it's a necessary precaution. What would you do if someone like Eagle Eye threatened their lives? By staying away, you're keeping them safe." Jack sighed. "I know. You're right. I just wish I could-"He turned back to the window. "-tell them I love them. I love them so much. I'd give anything to hold my baby girl." He turned back to the government man. "Can I at least know her name?" The man smiled. "Her name is Margaret." Jack pressed his hand to the window again, watching his sleeping child. "I love you, Margaret", he whispered. He blew her a kiss, and could have sworn he saw her smile.

Lisa suddenly woke up. Jack gasped and turned invisible. Lisa blinked twice, and then shook her head. "I must be seeing things", she said, and walked over to Margaret's crib. She smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, my angel." Jack watched, still invisible, as Lisa disappeared through the doorway. "That was too close, Jack", said the government man. "We should get out of here, now." Jack reappeared and nodded. He walked away from the window. "And, Jack…you can't come back here again." "Yeah." Jack stole one last glance at the window. "I know."

 **Sad, isn't it? Not just the length of this chapter, but the content. Hey, I said this chapter would be good, not long. Don't judge me! But please do come back to see how this story continues. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys! It's me, back with another chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I can hardly wait to write some more for you! Anyway, here's Chapter 10!**

Margaret flew through a burning building as it began to collapse around her. She coughed and pushed on. "Hang on!" she called. "I'll get you!" A child was crying a few feet away. Margaret squinted, dirt in her eyes. The child's screams grew louder. "Hold on!" She flew faster, pushing herself even further. Finally, she reached the child's room. "Where are you?" Margaret coughed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I can help you!" The child screamed again. Margaret found him in the closet. "It's okay." She picked him up. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." An explosion rattled the room. "Hold on tight." The little boy clung to her for dear life. Margaret punched her fist through a brick wall leading outside, and flew out just as the whole building came down. A crowd that had gathered in the street cheered as she landed in front of the little boy's parents. She handed him to his mother, who embraced her in a hug. "Tyler!" she said. "Oh, thank you!" said the boy's dad. Margaret nodded. "No problem", she said. "I'm always happy to help." "Oh, you helped, alright." "Huh?" Margaret spun around to see her mother. "Just look at this mess!" Ms. Vanderhoff gestured to the still burning rubble. "Because of you, this family now has nowhere to live! Menace!" Suddenly, the crowd's cheering turned into booing. The little boy blew her a raspberry. Margaret covered her ears as her mother started cackling and the crowd chanted: "Menace! Menace! Menace!"

Margaret gasped and awoke with a start, panting and in a cold sweat. She clutched her chest and took a deep breath. "It was just a dream", she breathed, and got up. "Hurry, honey!" Ms. Vanderhoff called from the kitchen. "You'll be late for work!" "You don't even know what my hours are", Margaret mumbled as she trudged into the kitchen. Suddenly, her phone beeped. A message flashed across the screen: "TRAINING: Ten minutes. See you there-Robert." "Was that your boss?" "Uh…yeah. He needs me to come in early for some…training stuff, so I gotta go." Margaret grabbed a PopTart and left.

The day seemed to fly by. Margaret practiced using her powers in a training exercise with Dash and Violet. "I think you're really getting the hang of this, Ms. Vanderhoff", said Robert after lunch. "It's time to get your suit." "Oh, yeah", said Margaret, following him to the limo. "I forgot all about that." Edna Mode was thrilled to design a new superhero suit. Before Margaret could even introduce herself, Edna rushed her inside and started scanning her. "Hold still, darling", she said. Margaret froze with her arms straight to her sides as Edna's scanner did its work. Edna examined her screen as Margaret's image came up. She immediately pulled out her sketch pad. Margaret watched as her hand moved at astonishing speed. "Height: 5'11"", Edna muttered. "Green eyes, brown hair; yes, yes, stretchy fabric; NO CAPES; green is the new black; green mask, green suit, green boots, and…voila! What do you think?" Edna showed her sketch to Margaret, who gasped. "I…I love it!" "Of course you do", said Edna, spinning around in her chair. "I will inform you when the suit is ready. In the meantime, I suggest you-""-come up with a name?" Margaret finished, and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. She slowly lowered it. "Sorry", she said quietly, and then cleared her throat. "In honor of the father I never knew, I want my name to be…Gamma Girl."

Edna gasped. "You are Gamma Jack's daughter?" she said, examining her. "Yes, I see now: You have your father's eyes. Such a tragedy, what happened to Gamma Jack. Alas, Eagle Eye got the better of him." "Wait, what? I'm confused." Margaret turned to face Robert. "I thought Syndrome killed him." "Who told you that?" said Edna. "The people I'm working for." Margaret balled her hands into fists. "You lied to me?" "Um…" Robert backed up. "Who is this Eagle Eye?" Robert hit the wall. "Tell me the truth." Margaret's eyes darkened. Robert sighed. "He was your father's greatest enemy", he said. "With the ability to fly and a sonic scream, Eagle Eye was a huge threat to the city…until Gamma Jack defeated him. Before he could be locked up, Eagle Eye swore revenge and escaped. This was a few months before you were born. Gamma Jack feared for your mother's life, so the government ordered him to stay away from her…and you. They thought it was for the best, but no one has seen or heard from Eagle Eye in years."

"Then how was my father killed?" said Margaret. "Tell me!" "No one saw it coming", said Robert. "After he lost your mother, Gamma Jack fell into a state of depression. Eagle Eye destroyed him while his guard was down. The government told your mother that he abandoned her after he found out she was pregnant…and never came back." Margaret's hands and eyes lit up with anger. "So my mother's hatred of supers is all because of a lie?" she said, gritting her teeth. Robert gulped. "You have to understand", he said, shrinking into the wall, "it was for your protection." Margaret growled and hoisted him into the air with one hand. "My father is dead!" she exclaimed. "My mother has spent her whole life thinking he abandoned her, all because of the government's lie!" Robert struggled as her hand closed around his throat. "Margaret!" he wheezed. "Please!"

Suddenly, Margaret grunted. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor. One of Edna's guards held a gun. A tranquilizer dart was lodged into the back of Margaret's neck. Robert got up and brushed himself off. "Thank you", he said. "You shouldn't have kept the truth from her", said Edna. "I'll take her back", said Robert, "and tell her everything." Edna nodded. Her two guards dragged Margaret away. Robert followed them back to the limo. Edna sighed. "Poor child", she said.

 **Sooooo, what do you think? Now you know what happened to Gamma Jack, but whatever happened to that scoundrel Eagle Eye? If you wanna know, keep reading! I promise I'll tell you! See you for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Incredibles 2

A fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys! Guess what?! I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? I certainly missed this, writing for my wonderful fans. Big thanks to KoolKat89 for reading my fanfiction and giving me such awesome feedback.** **And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…Chapter 11!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Incredibles, just the characters that I created. Enjoy!**

Ms. Vanderhoff scrubbed dishes in the kitchen and sighed. "I'm sick of lying", she decided. "Margaret's old enough to know the truth." The door opened. "Margaret?" Ms. Vanderhoff turned around. "Didn't expect to see you back so-"She gasped. A dark figure with sharp nails chuckled. "Not who you were expecting?" said Eagle Eye. He revealed his talons. "Where's that precious daughter of yours, Lisa?" "Wh-who are you? How do you know so much about me?" "The name's Eagle Eye. Years ago, Gamma Jack defeated me, and I swore revenge." He took a step towards her. "And now, after all these years, I shall finally have it." Ms. Vanderhoff's eyes went wide with fear as Eagle Eye closed in.

It was no surprise this time when Margaret found herself in the same dark room on a cot only this time, she had her ankle chained to the post with an energy cuff, neutralizing her powers. The government man was sitting in the chair in the middle of the room. "Hello, Margaret", he said. "Sorry to do this to you, but after your little fiasco-""I can be calm", said Margaret. "I promise…and I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me, I just-lost control." The government man nodded. He pressed a button on his watch, and the cuff disappeared. Robert came in. Margaret immediately hopped off the cot. "I am so-"He held up a hand to stop her. "You had every right to be upset", he said. "I'm sorry we kept the truth from you and your mother", said the government man, "but you have to understand that it was only to ensure your protection." Margaret nodded. "Tell me about Eagle Eye", she said.

They told her that Eagle Eye was a peaceful scientist who performed experiments with animal DNA. One night, while he was working in his lab, a tornado struck, causing an accident that mutated him. He was given the physical appearance and abilities of an eagle. "Ever since that night, his mind has been altered. All he cares about is causing chaos." "Why do you talk about him like he's still around?" said Margaret, folding her arms. "We're not sure where he is, Ms. Vanderhoff", said Robert. "I'm afraid I still haven't been completely honest with you. Gamma Jack and Eagle Eye had a final battle. I was being honest when I said your father defeated him. We thought he was dead, but we never found a body. Then, your father was killed by him. Ever since then, he's disappeared. We haven't seen or heard from him since." "Wait a second", said Margaret. "My father left because he wanted to keep me and my mom safe. But what if Eagle Eye already knew about me? Then he killed my father. What if he's been furthering his revenge all this time, waiting for the right moment to strike? What if he-"Margaret gasped. "Oh, no." At that moment, an agent burst through the door. "Sir!" he said. "You won't believe this, but-""Eagle Eye is back", Margaret said. A look of panic came across her face. "And he attacked my house!"

Before anyone could react, Margaret raced out the door at top speed. She was standing in front of her house within seconds. She gasped. The windows were shattered, the front door hung open, and there was a large hole in the roof. "Mom?!" Margaret ran inside. Broken dishes were strewn across the floor. Talon marks ran along the walls. The kitchen sink was still on, and the furniture was completely shredded. "Mom?!" Margaret zipped down the hall, checking every room, but there was no sign of her mother anywhere. Margaret suddenly noticed a message carved into the front door: " **SURRENDER YOURSELF OR SHE DIES**." Below it was an address. Margaret balled her hands into fists as the limo pulled up to her house. Robert ran in. "He took my mom", she said through gritted teeth. Robert noticed the message carved into the front door. "Don't worry", he said. "We'll get her back." "I have to do this alone", said Margaret. "He'll kill my mom, if I don't." "Margaret, no!" Robert grunted as she pushed past him. "It's exactly what Eagle Eye wants! You're walking right into a trap!" "He may know I'm Gamma Jack's daughter, but I'll bet he has no idea that I've inherited his powers." "Ms. Vanderhoff!" The government man walked towards her. "I realize you're upset, but you can't let your anger cloud your judgment. If you put yourself within Eagle Eye's grasp, you and your mother will not survive! After all, you are still in training." Margaret sighed and relaxed her hands. "You're right", she said. "What should I do?" "Don't worry", said the government man. "We'll find your mother. But first-"Edna Mode stepped out of the limo, holding a shiny black briefcase. "I never make house calls, darling", she said, "but I just had to see the look on your face when you saw…this!"

Margaret gasped as the briefcase opened to reveal a bright green suit, complete with boots and a mask. They seemed to glow in front of her. "So, darling-what do you think?" "I-I-I LOVE IT! It's so ME!" Edna nodded her approval. "Make your father proud, Gamma Girl", she said. "Now, go suit up!" Margaret nodded and grabbed her suit. A few minutes later, she was adjusting her gloves. She put her hair in a tight ponytail and tied on her mask. Margaret admired herself in the mirror. "Oh, yeah", she said. "A girl could get used to this."

 **And that's the end of Chapter 11! Tune in next time, same Bat-time, same Bat-whoops! Not my story. Sorry, but I loved that show. Seriously, though, my next chapter is where you finally get to know what exactly happened with Eagle Eye. Flashback time!** **See you soon, guys! VERY soon…mwahahahahaha! :o Sorry, force of habit. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Ha-BOOM, baby! I'm back again, and so soon! Oh, and because I didn't say this is in my last chapter, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! *shoots off fireworks*Because of this wonderful holiday, I have the opportunity to post as many chapters as I can today. Enjoy my next chapter (and my lucky number), 12!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Incredibles, just the characters I created.**

Gamma Jack flew through the building as fast as he could. Eagle Eye had taken hostages at InsuriCare, and he had to save them. Using his X-ray vision, he located the hostages in the board room, tied to chairs. Gamma Jack burst through the doors. "It's Gamma Jack!" a woman said. "We're saved!" "Don't worry, folks", said Gamma Jack. "I'm gonna get you out of here." A piercing shriek tore through the air, blasting him into the wall. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Eagle Eye stepped through the hole as Gamma Jack recovered. He laughed. "Typical hero", he said. "You've fallen right into my trap!" Gamma Jack charged at him. Suddenly, Eagle Eye hit a button on a panel strapped to his wrist. Four metallic walls dropped around Gamma Jack. He fought to get out, but they stood strong. Eagle Eye chuckled. "I know your weakness, Gamma Jack!" he said. "Your claustrophobia gets the better of you! Good luck finding your way out. You'll suffocate first!"

Gamma Jack pounded at the walls, hyperventilating. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he pounded harder and harder. Finally, with a yell, he collapsed in a heap on the ground, his energy spent. The walls seemed to close in around him. "Relax", he told himself. "Look past the fear. These people need you." Then, he thought of his daughter, Margaret, the beautiful baby girl he had seen just a few weeks ago. The walls shrank back. Gamma Jack took a deep breath and built up a bolt of energy. Eagle Eye stood dumbfounded as the walls began to expand. Finally, BOOM! He was blown back as they exploded. Gamma Jack stood in shock as he crashed through the glass window, screaming. Eagle Eye plummeted to the ground, weighed down by one of the walls. Gamma Jack flew over to the side and gasped. Eagle Eye was crushed into the pavement, never to be seen again. "I'm so sorry", said Gamma Jack. He flew off to retrieve the hostages.

In an apartment across town, eight-year-old Robert Movulus burst into tears as the press swarmed the cracked pavement on the TV screen. "Daddy!" he cried. "No!" In a fit of rage, the child threw an ashtray into the wall, shattering it. "Gamma Jack will pay!" he screamed through hot, angry tears. "He's gonna pay!"

 **I know, I know, I know, it was short, but hey! More to come very soon, I promise! I've got nothing but free time here. By the way, if you knew that Robert was secretly evil, congratulations! You get a slice of my cookie cake…sitting there on the counter in front of me…*attacks viciously, cramming every bite down throat; belches* Um, would you settle for a pat on the back instead? Hehe…don't judge me! See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys! What's up? I'm comin' at ya with yet another chapter of my fanfiction. I know, I'm so nice to let you read more than just one chapter this time. Anyway, here's Chapter 13. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Incredibles, just the characters I created.**

Robert Movulus smiled inside as he rode along in the limo. He had carefully planned his revenge after he had seen his father Eagle Eye murdered on TV. He had successfully disposed of Gamma Jack when he was ten; and soon, his pathetic little daughter would be next. "Finally, Dad", he thought to himself, "finally I'll have my revenge. Gamma Jack's daughter will be gone…and your death shall be avenged." He sat drumming his fingers on the door as a dark figure in the sky pursued the limo.

Margaret kicked open the doors of the abandoned warehouse and ran inside. "Hello?" she called, looking around. The windows above her were shattered. A chilly breeze swept through the building. "This place is creepy", she thought. Suddenly, Margaret heard footsteps. She flew up to the second floor and hid on a platform. Margaret stifled a gasp as a tall man with the face and talons of an eagle emerged from the shadows. He whistled. "Here, little super", he sing-songed, and chuckled. "I know you're hiding from me. Show yourself…or did you WANT your mother to die?" Margaret gritted her teeth and closed her fist around the railing, denting it. "Come on, Margaret", said the man. "Don't be shy; I won't hurt you…MUCH."

The railing Margaret was holding on to suddenly snapped, and she gasped. Caught off-guard, she fell and landed in a heap in front of the man. As she struggled to get up, the man grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up with one hand. "THERE you are", he said, and drew back his talons. But before he could strike, a flash of red zipped past him. "What-?" BAM! Mr. Incredible punched him, sending him flying through the air. Margaret fell to the floor, coughing and wheezing. Elastigirl and Violet helped her up. "You okay, sweetie?" said Elastigirl. Margaret nodded. "My mom", she said. "I have to find my mom." Violet screamed. "Look out!" A loud screeching noise erupted throughout the whole building. Dash stopped running and covered his ears. Violet, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible did the same. Margaret watched as her new super friends collapsed around her. It was then that she realized she hadn't been affected. Feeling the power surge inside of her, she gathered up an enormous ball of green energy and shot it forward.

The man was blasted into the wall. As The Incredibles recovered, Margaret sped over to him. "Where's my mom?" she demanded. "Where is she? What did you-huh?" Sparks flew from the man, and there were wires under his eagle face. "He's a robot", she said, and backed away. The Incredibles ran up to her. "This guy's a fake!" said Dash. "Then that means-"said Mr. Incredible. "-someone else is behind this", said Elastigirl. "But who?" said Violet. "I don't know", said Margaret, "but I'm gonna find out." Suddenly, the government man crashed through the double doors in Margaret's car. "Hurry, get in", he said. "This was a diversion. The real Eagle Eye just attacked the limo, and he took Robert." "What?!" said Margaret. "I've got a tracker on Robert's cell phone", said the government man. "It looks like they're…underneath InsuriCare. Margaret, that's where Eagle Eye died." "Why would he take Robert?" said Mr. Incredible. "It doesn't make any sense, he already has Margaret's mother. Why does he need him, too?" "He doesn't", said Margaret. She hopped into the car and activated the computer screen behind her radio.

"What are you doing, Ms. Vanderhoff?" "Checking the files on Eagle Eye's personal life. Let's see: Born August 27, 1975 as Ryan Sovulum; graduated from college with a Bachelor's degree in Science; married Maria Bulrich in 1996; had one son named-"She gasped. "Bobby Sovulum? I don't believe it!" She zoomed in on the child's face. "That's Robert", said the government man. "He's Eagle Eye's son", said Mr. Incredible. "He must have seen his father's death as a kid and plotted his revenge", said Elastigirl. "And if the original Eagle Eye was killed, then-""He killed my dad." Margaret's hands and eyes lit up with angry green flames. "He took my mom." Her whole body was on fire. "He. Tore. My. Family. Apart. And now…he's gonna PAY!" She shot through the ceiling, blasting a hole in the roof. Within a matter of minutes, she was at the InsuriCare building. Margaret plummeted through the ground in the exact same spot Eagle Eye was crushed, and tunneled her way down. Finally, she reached a dark cave full of technology. "ROBERT!" she yelled. "Give up the charade! I know it's you. Come out, and face me!" She heard someone clapping slowly behind her. Robert Movulus stepped out from the shadows with an evil, menacing grin on his face. "Bravo, Ms. Vanderhoff", he said. "While I am curious to know exactly how you figured it out, I'd prefer to finish off Gamma Jack's daughter as soon as possible."

"Where is she?" said Margaret, gritting her teeth. "What have you done with my mother?" Robert chuckled. "Ah, yes, I guess it's customary to let you say goodbye", he said. "I'll say sayonara to YOU!" Margaret growled, and rushed forward. Robert pressed a button on the wall. The cave suddenly lit up, bathing Margaret's surroundings in orange light. She cried out and sank to the ground, suddenly powerless. Robert laughed at her crumpled form. "What is this?" Margaret strained. "What are you doing to me?" "You see, Ms. Vanderhoff", said Robert, "when I tested you in the training field, I recorded everything about you: Your height, your weight, your strengths…and your weaknesses. For Gamma Jack, it was claustrophobia. For you, it's citrus; Vitamin C; specifically, ORANGE JUICE." He laughed once. "How pathetic. You're a loser, just like your father was." Margaret growled. "Shall I tell you the story of how I finished him off when I was ten? I might as well, I'm sure you're just DYING to hear it." He laughed at his own sick joke. Margaret's skin began turning red, and her body singed.

"You…murdered my dad… as a kid?" Margaret rasped. "Yep", said Robert. "When he killed my dad when I was eight, I spent the next two years planning to kill him. What people don't know about me is that I was a genius as a child. I built robots modeled after dear old Dad, and designed a trap that was sure to kill Gamma Jack, thanks to the notes my father took. I used one of my robotic Eagle Eyes to lure Gamma Jack down here…just like I lured you down here." He chuckled to himself. "It was so easy to trap him in an escape-proof metal box. I just loved listening to him scream and gasp for air. The poor sap suffocated in a matter of minutes." Margaret narrowed her eyes at him. "After that, I thought my troubles were over. I lived my life down here, graduated college when I was fifteen, got a job with the secret government agency…and then I met you, Margaret. As soon as I saw you, I knew who you were, and I knew I had to destroy you. So that night you stopped the bank heist, I had one of my robots follow you and then abduct your mother and myself. Of course, I wasn't counting on you figuring it out this soon, but no matter." The lights got brighter and Margaret screamed. "It just makes killing you that much more fun. But where are my manners?" He shut off the lights.

Margaret's skin was blistering as she recovered, breathing heavily. Robert went over to his monitor and pressed a button on the keyboard. "Please, say your final goodbyes." A giant bird cage strung from the ceiling rolled in. Inside was Ms. Vanderhoff. Margaret got up and tried to get to her, but Robert activated all the lights around her, boxing her in. "Make this quick", he said, sitting in a chair. "Hello?" said Ms. Vanderhoff. "Who's down there?" She looked down and saw Margaret. "Who are you?" Margaret sighed. "My name is Gamma Girl", she said. "A super?" She nodded. "But I'm more than that…Mom." Ms. Vanderhoff gasped as her daughter took off her mask. "Margie?"

 **Yay, my first cliffhanger! Sort of. Hey, be sure to tell me what you think, okay? Thanks, guys! See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagirl20

 **Hellooooooo! I'm back again, you guys! Man, I am on a roll today, aren't I? ;) Heeeeeeeeere's Chapter 14! YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Incredibles, just the characters I created.**

Ms. Vanderhoff was shocked. She couldn't believe that her own daughter was a super. "Mom, can you please say something instead of just staring at me?" said Margaret, but Ms. Vanderhoff stood speechless. "I know about Dad, and what you think really happened." That snapped her out of her trance. "What are you talking about?" she said. "I know my dad was Gamma Jack, and I know you think he abandoned you when you had me, but that's not the case. A villain was after him, and the government made him stay away to keep you-us-out of danger. He loved us, Mom. He died with a broken heart."

Tears had come to Ms. Vanderhoff's eyes as she listened to her daughter's words. She flashed back to the night she had thought she had seen him watching through the bedroom window. Now, she knew for sure that it had definitely been him. "When did-"she said. "When did you, uh-""A few days ago", said Margaret. "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to protect you…and because I was afraid of the way you would treat me if you knew what I had become." "Oh, sweetheart!" Ms. Vanderhoff sniffed. "I am so sorry. I told myself I hated superheroes because I was so angry back then…I should have known that your father's powers would go on to you. And based on what you've done for this city in the last few days, I couldn't be more proud of you." Margaret's eyes filled with tears. "I never thought I'd hear you say that, Mom", she said. "Oh, PLEASE", Robert groaned. "Enough of the sappy stuff-get on with it, ladies!" "Mom, I came here to save you", said Margaret, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I failed." "It's okay, Margie", said Ms. Vanderhoff. "You tried, and that's all that matters."

"Okay", said Robert, "I've had enough." He pressed the button on the wall, reactivating the rest of the lights. Immediately, Margaret screamed and collapsed. "Margie!" Ms. Vanderhoff cried. "What's happening?!" Margaret's skin blistered and bled. Her eyes began to glaze over. She was dying. "Stop it!" Ms. Vanderhoff shook the bars of her cage. "Stop! Leave my daughter alone!" With a final groan, Margaret fell. Robert smiled. Ms. Vanderhoff gasped, and fresh tears glinted in her eyes. The lights were cut off, and Robert flipped Margaret on her back with his foot. Ms. Vanderhoff angrily gripped the bars as he gave a hard kick in the stomach, but she didn't respond. Robert laughed. "Yes!" he said triumphantly, and placed his foot on her. "Gamma Jack's daughter is gone!" The cage was lowered to the ground. "And once I get rid of you and the rest of the supers, no one will be able to stop me!" Ms. Vanderhoff wasn't listening. She could only stare at her daughter's crippled form, her hair and clothes and body burnt. Clutching the bars for support, she sobbed.

Robert whistled, and one of his robots flew in. He opened the cage. "Take our guest away and drop her off a cliff", he said. The robotic birdman screeched and reached Ms. Vanderhoff. But before it could grab her with its talons, a force field appeared around her. "What's going on? I said, take her away!" Again, the birdman tried to grab her, but to no avail. Over and over again, it tried and had the same result. Ms. Vanderhoff couldn't be touched. "Move, you useless piece of junk", said Robert. "I'LL do it." But he couldn't grab her, either. "What the-?" A flash of red zipped past him, knocking him down. Robert got up angrily. "I know you're there, supers", he said. "Show yourselves!" "If you insist." Mr. Incredible pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. The birdman sounded a distress call, and four more robots flew in. Taking advantage of the distraction, Robert kicked Mr. Incredible off as Violet appeared next to Margaret. Ms. Vanderhoff cried out as Elastigirl' s arm grabbed her and pulled her up, putting her out of harm's way. "No!" Robert growled as Violet disappeared with Margaret. "Get back here!" He punched some buttons on his control panel, and an entire army of robotic Eagle Eyes swarmed the cave. "Destroy the Incredibles!" said Robert. "But bring the girl and her mother to me. Go!" The robots screeched and took to the sky.

In an alleyway in another part of the city, the government man drove Margaret's car up to the manhole covering. There was a grunt as Mr. Incredible punched it off, and everyone climbed up out of the sewers. "Robert hurt her pretty bad", said Mr. Incredible as Violet and Elastigirl carried Margaret to the car. Ms. Vanderhoff stayed by her daughter's side and held her hand. "Margie", she said softly, "please wake up." "We need to move", said Elastigirl. "We're not out of this yet." "Is there any way we can help her?" said Dash. "Robert knew her weakness", said Mr. Incredible. "We just have to find the thing that gives her strength." "Well then, we need to hurry", said Elastigirl. "It's only a matter of time before-"Suddenly, a dark cloud loomed overhead. Hundreds of Eagle Eye robots filled the skies. Riding on one's back was Robert, cackling. "There they are!" he yelled. "Finish them!" The robots screeched and dove down.

The government man scrolled through Margaret's file. "Her strengths aren't listed!" he said. "Fools!" said Robert. "Only I know what those are." He cackled again as Ms. Vanderhoff looked down at her daughter. She flashed back to when Margaret was ten years old and they were at the park. She and Margaret were playing with a Frisbee and then they had a picnic lunch together, where Margaret had tried her first ever soda. After she had taken one sip, Ms. Vanderhoff had noticed a certain glow in her daughter's eyes. For the rest of the day, her daughter had been full of energy. Ms. Vanderhoff's eyes went wide. Soda. That was it. That was the answer. "She needs soda!" she said. "That's the way to get her strength back!" "We'll hold off the robots!" said Mr. Incredible, and punched one of them into the wall. Elastigirl launched the manhole cover at another. "Dash, run into the city and bring back a soda", she said. "Vi, go with your brother…and keep him safe." The kids nodded. Violet ran a few steps and did a flip in the air, projecting a constant force field over Dash. Like a hamster ball, they rolled away at lightning speed. Just then, one of the robots grabbed Ms. Vanderhoff with its talons. She screamed as it flew into the air with her. All of a sudden, the robot was blasted with a stream of ice. Mr. Incredible caught Ms. Vanderhoff as she fell. "Hey! Incredibles!" They all looked up to see Frozone standing on a rooftop. He slid down on a stream of ice. "Man! Can't I leave without you guys putting it in danger?" Ms. Vanderhoff fainted in Mr. Incredible's arms.

Dash raced down the street, his sister's force field protecting him. "Dash, slow down!" Violet called from above him. "We need to find a soda!" "You wanna get caught by them, Violet?" Glancing over her shoulder, Violet gasped. Two robot Eagle Eyes were pursuing them. "Like I said, Dash, speed it up!" Dash grinned. "No problem", he said, and took off. A few blocks down, a kid in a gray shirt and a white and green hat was getting a soda from a vending machine. As he reached down, Dash and Violet sped past. "Need this, sorry!" Dash said as he grabbed the soda from the kid. The little boy gasped as two robot birds whizzed by him. He popped his bubble gum and grinned. "Oh, man", he said. "That was totally wicked!"

 **Yay, Frozone's back! And just in the nick of time, too, huh? Anybody catch that reference at the end? ;) That's all for now, folks. I'm outta here, y'all. Peace! See ya!**


	15. A Word from the Author

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Author's Note: SOS**

 **CALLING ALL FANFIC LOVERS! I NEED YOUR HELP! Where do I go from here? That last chapter has been written in my notebook since May, and I am SERIOUSLY writers-blocked right now.** **I just can't seem to come up with a good ending. If you care about the future of this fanfiction, please shoot me some ideas! I shall reward you with a fanfiction about anything you want (provided you keep it clean. I'm not that kind of writer). Thanks, guys! Hope to hear from you soon, or that I get unblocked PRONTO. *sniffs* I MISS WRITING! WHAAAAAAAA!**


	16. Chapter 15

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Hey, guys! What is up? Sorry for the long-time, no-see situation, but I've been super busy with my new full-time job. Anyway, I'm really close to ending this story, and I am definitely going to incorporate your wonderful suggestions. To those of you that gave me a shout-out, thank you so much! Just tell me what you want me to write, and I will do my very best to please.** **Here's Chapter 15, guys. I hope you enjoy!**

Mr. Incredible grunted with effort as he slammed two robots together. Frozone blasted them left and right as Elastigirl stretched herself up to the roof and fought the ones trying to land. Ms. Vanderhoff was crouched down in the car, cradling her daughter's head. The government man had taken out a gun and was shooting a robot that attacked the car. Watching his robots fall, Robert growled. "Enough!" he said, and swooped down. "This ends now!" He hit a button on his wrist. All of the robots immediately began to shriek. One by one, the heroes fell.

Ms. Vanderhoff cried out from the pain, covering Margaret's ears. Robert chuckled as he watched everyone suffer. "It's over, supers!" he said. "I win!" "Not yet, birdbrain!" Dash came zooming in from the rooftop. He ran in a circle around him, going faster and faster until he created a vortex. "Foolish boy", said Robert. "Do you really think you can beat me by yourself?" The robot he was riding stretched out its talons and knocked Dash away. The boy hung from the edge by one arm. He yelled as Robert came closer to him. "You and your family are finished", he said. Dash suddenly grinned. "You forgot about my sister", he said, and let go.

Violet suddenly appeared and caught him. She projected a force field inside the panel on Robert's wrist and expanded it, making it explode. Robert cried out as it shattered, scratching his arm. "NO!" he yelled. The screeching immediately stopped, and soon everyone recovered. Without the control panel, the robots began to fall out of the sky. Robert growled and retreated into the sewers. "Kids!" said Mr. Incredible. "You did it!" "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" said Elastigirl, pulling them into a hug. "Mom, you're suffocating us", Violet wheezed. Frozone laughed. "Way to go, Speedo", he said. Dash gasped. "Gamma Girl!" he exclaimed. "The soda!" Violet exclaimed. They quickly ran over to the car and handed it to Ms. Vanderhoff. Carefully, she opened her daughter's mouth and poured it down. Everyone gathered around the car as little green sparks flew from Margaret's body. Ms. Vanderhoff gasped as the scars and burn marks began to heal. Margaret levitated into the air, surrounded by light. Her hair was trickled with blond strands. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she gasped for air.

"Margie!" Ms. Vanderhoff cried. "She's alive!" said Dash. "Yee-hah! Whoo-hoo!" "Thank goodness", said Mr. Incredible. Margaret floated back down and embraced her mother in a hug. Then, she hugged the rest of her friends. Upon seeing Frozone, she giggled. "Did you have fun in Hawaii, Lucius?" "What?!" he said, dumbfounded. "How did you-?" Margaret tapped her temple and winked. As she introduced herself, one of the robots flickered back on. Robert watched its screen from his monitor. "No!" He threw his chair against the wall. "How can that little brat still be alive?!" He slammed his fists on the control panel, and then began to pace. "She has to die. My revenge will not be complete until that annoying little super descendant is dead. Exploiting her weakness won't work, she can just power back up." Suddenly, he stopped and smiled. "But who says citrus is her _only_ weakness?" He cackled.

Ethan Harris's eyes were lit up with excitement. It was Bring Your Child to Work Day, and he was on the way up to the top floor of InsuriCare. He watched as the clear elevator made its way up the building. "Pretty cool, huh, sweetheart?" Ms. Harris smiled down at her son. "You bet!" said Ethan. "This is the best thing ever!" "Oh, this is nothing", she said. "Just wait till you see my office." Suddenly, the ground shook. Other workers' kids pressed their faces to the sides of the elevator as a hole was blasted into the pavement below. "Whoa!" Ethan said. "Mom, Mom, look at this!" Ms. Harris gasped. Several robotic Eagle Eyes rose from the ground and flew up to them. "Ethan!" she cried. "Come away from the sides!" As he ran into his mother's arms, the robots dug into the elevator with their talons. Everyone screamed as they tore it away from the building and rose with it. "What's happening?!" Ethan clutched onto his mother for dear life. "Don't worry, honey", said Ms. Harris, stroking her son's hair. "We're gonna be okay."

 **BOOM! Another cliffhanger! Man, don't you hate those? Especially the literal ones, LOL. Thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for the next chapter coming out very soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

The Incredibles 2

A Fanfic by Imagigirl20

 **Ho-ho, what did I tell you? Look who's back already! Here's Chapter 16! Enjoy!**

Margaret groaned. "Don't you think that you guys have kept enough secrets from me?" She was being led down a hallway with a cloth tied over her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ms. Vanderhoff", said the government man, "but it's for-""My own protection. I got it." "Hey", said Dash, "if it makes you feel any better, we're all blindfolded!" "No, you're not", Margaret sighed. "Hey! How did you-?" "I may not be able to see, but I can still read minds." "Aw." They suddenly stopped. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl removed the blindfolds from Margaret's and Ms. Vanderhoff's eyes. They were now standing in a high-tech mansion.

"Whoa!" said Margaret. "Where are we?" said Ms. Vanderhoff, admiring the room. "This is our emergency back-up secret government facility", said the government man. "Since Robert is still on the loose, we had to relocate to this base of operations." "Fair enough", said Margaret. "So what do we know?" "I'm afraid that Robert has also abandoned his original hideout. We have no idea where he's gone. Obviously, he destroyed his GPS tracker in his phone." "Then let' think", said Elastigirl. "Where would he go? What would he do?" "If he's anything like his father", said the government man, "he'll probably cause massive chaos." "So, in other words, he could be anywhere", said Violet. "Or", said Frozone, "he could be in the city, terrorizing the InsuriCare building." He pointed at a TV screen above him. Robotic Eagle Eyes broke through windows and carried people into the sky. Margaret gasped as she saw an elevator full of people being suspended by two robots. "Oh, my gosh", she said. "That's Ethan!"

Her heart melted as she saw the look of pure terror on her young neighbor's face. "We have to save him!" "I'm afraid the trouble has only just begun", said the government man. He pointed to another TV screen showing a massive prison break. The Underminer was among them, drilling giant holes in the city. "I don't believe it", said Mr. Incredible. "Bomb Voyage?" Sure enough, the old criminal was seen blasting out of a bank. Suddenly, Robert appeared on the camera. "Yes!" he said. "Be free, my friends! This city is ours!" Robotic Eagle Eyes screeched, shattering windows. Petty thieves and criminals ran wild in the street. "Well, this is bad", said Dash. "Gee, ya think?" said Violet. Margaret clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as Robert cackled. "I know you're out there, supers", he said. "Come and get me." Talons reached for the camera and then the screen went blank.

Margaret's grip tightened and her eyes roared with green flames. "I'm going out there", she finally said. "Margie, no!" said Ms. Vanderhoff. "You can't!" "It's exactly what he wants!" said Mr. Incredible. "What do you expect me to do?" said Margaret. "Stand down here and watch my hometown burn to the ground? I became a superhero so I could help people. My neighbor needs someone to save him, and so do a bunch of other people. I may be powerful, but I can't save an entire city by myself. So who's with me?"

After a moment of silence, Mr. Incredible nodded. "She's right", he said. "We can't hide down here while our city falls apart." "And even if it does, I'm not going down without a fight", said Elastigirl. "Besides, we're superheroes", said Violet. "Yeah", said Dash, "what could happen?" He stuck his hand out. Violet, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone put their hands in. Margaret smiled and nodded. "Okay", she said, and pulled her mask back on. "Let's do this." She stuck her hand in, and they all raised their arms as Margaret shot a ball of green energy into the air.

A government plane flew through the air, headed towards the city. "Okay", said the government man. "The coast is clear." Margaret and Ms. Vanderhoff pulled off their blindfolds. "We should split up", said Elastigirl. "Vi and Dash, you take care of the thieves. Frozone and I will get The Underminer. Honey, do you think you can handle Bomb Voyage?" "Absolutely", said Mr. Incredible. "I'll save all of the people in the air", said Margaret, "starting with that elevator. And then, Robert is MINE." "Approaching drop-off point", said Elastigirl. "Everyone ready?" "Ready", said Dash. "Ready", said Violet. "I was _born_ ready", Margaret said darkly. The bottom of the plane opened, and the heroes sprang into action. Frozone created a path of ice in front of him as Elastigirl turned herself into a human parachute; Mr. Incredible landed on a rooftop nearby; Violet and Dash, in their hamster ball form, rolled onto a nearby building and bounced their way down to the street; and Margaret flew up and away towards the robots holding the elevator. Ms. Vanderhoff watched her go and smiled. "Jack", she said, "you would be so proud of our little girl."

 **That's all I got for now, guys! More coming soon, I promise. As I said in my last chapter, this story is coming to a close. Now, I just need to incorporate your fantastic ideas, come up with some good fighting writing (haha, rhyme ;)) and then this story will be complete! See you soon, guys. Stay beautiful!**


	18. Chapter 17

The Incredibles 2

Chapter 15

 **Hello, my loyal fans! I am back AT LAST! Gollee, I have missed writing, but worry not! My extended absence means I have plenty of new chapters/other projects for you to read! So, without further ado, here is the long-awaited Chapter 15 of my Incredibles fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to rate, comment and/or review!**

 **-Imagigirl20 :-)**

Margaret flew in at full speed towards the elevator in mid-air. Robert's robots screeched as they saw her coming. He chuckled.

"Now, who could I have who's so important to you, Ms. Vanderhoff?" he wondered aloud, examining the elevator. As his eyes landed on Ethan's, so did Margaret's.

"No", she said, speeding up. "No, don't you dare!" But it was too late. As dozens of robots surrounded her, Robert cut a hole in the elevator and snatched the young boy from his mother.

"NO!" Margaret sent out a massive wave of energy and the robots crashed down. Breathing heavily, Margaret flew forward once more, her eyes blazing. Ethan whimpered as Robert held his clawed glove to his neck.

"About time!" Robert cackled. Margaret growled.

"Let. Him. Go", she demanded, gritting her teeth.

"Wow", said Robert. "You supes have a very poor choice of words." Ethan cried out as Robert swung him to open air.

"No!" Margaret yelled. "Robert, don't do this. He's not the one you want. He's just a kid!" Robert pulled him back in.

"Why don't you show him who you _really_ are, "Gamma Girl"?" Margaret glared at him, and then looked down at Ethan's terrified face. Ethan gasped as Margaret took off her mask.

"Margaret! Help me, please!" Robert covered his mouth with his hand.

"She can't help you, buddy", he said. "She's gotta go save your mommy and all those other innocent people." Margaret gasped. She had forgotten about the elevator. The robots released it and it plummeted to the ground.

"Catch ya later, Gamma Girl", Robert chuckled. Ethan screamed her name as he flew away. As Margaret pulled her mask back on, the elevator continued to drop. She flew straight down as fast as she could, trying to ignore the guilt she felt. Dozens of screams met her ears as she flew underneath the elevator. With a grunt of effort, she caught it before it could hit the ground and set it down gently.

Margaret pried the doors open with her super strength and everyone poured out.

"Ethan!" Mrs. Harris fell into Margaret's arms, clutching her for dear life. "P-p-please, m-my son, you...you have to help my son!"

"Don't worry", said Margaret. "I'll get him back." Violet and Dash suddenly appeared next to her.

"Well, that's the last of 'em", said Violet.

"Yeah, these guys don't stand a chance against The Dash", said Dash, flexing his arm muscles. They heard a grunt, and then Bomb Voyage landed next to them. Mr. Incredible soon came up behind him. The Underminer, frozen solid, slid down a patch of ice from a nearby rooftop. Frozone and Elastigirl joined the group.

"Looks like everything's under control", said Mr. Incredible.

"Wait", said Elastigirl. "Where's-?"

"He got away", said Margaret. "And he's got a hostage."

 **Oh, how long this chapter has been sitting in my notebook, just waiting to be posted online! It feels so good to be back. Thank goodness I have a generous friend willing to let me use her laptop! More chapters coming soon! VERY soon, like as soon as I post this one, I'm workin' on the next! And the next, and the next, and-! You get it. ;-)**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	19. Chapter 18

The Incredibles 2

Chapter 18

 **Back again, baby! Who missed me? I just posted Chapter 17, and now I'm posting Chapter 18! Btw, sorry about the last chapter saying 15, I've been away longer than I thought lol. And I always forget about that pesky disclaimer, don't I? Well, for this chapter, the last, and all others,**

 **I own nothing pertaining to Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles, only the characters I created.**

 **Alright, then, enjoy Chapter 18! I've missed this. :-)**

 **-Imagigirl20**

Ethan Harris struggled feebly as Robert finished tying him to a pole.

"You won't get away with this!" he said. "The supes will come for me!"

"Dear boy", Robert said, chuckling, "that's precisely what I'm counting on. Now, silence!" He fitted the young boy with a gag. "I have work to do." Ethan watched with wide eyes as Robert constructed a suit of metal.

"There's gotta be another hideout", Margaret said, pacing the floor. They were all back in the underground government facility.

"This doesn't make any sense", said Elastigirl. "Robert wants you dead. Why hasn't he tried to set up a trap for you?"

" _Another_ trap", Mr. Incredible mumbled.

"Maybe he wants me to figure it out for myself", said Margaret. Suddenly, she stopped. "That's it. I know where they are." She put her mask on and headed for the door.

"Wait!" said Dash. "You can't go alone!"

"Sorry, but I have to", said Margaret. She trapped them in a force field and blasted the control for the high-security doors. She released everyone and ran out quickly as they shut behind her. Immediately, everybody started pounding.

"Margie, please!" Mrs. Vanderhoff shouted, "Don't do this!"

"Sorry, Mom, but I'm doing this for Dad." Margaret's eyes and hands glowed bright green. "This ends tonight", she said darkly, and flew off.

Margaret scanned the city until she found the condemned apartment building. Robert wasn't the least bit surprised when she came crashing through his roof.

"Congratulations!" he said mockingly. "You figured it out." Out of the corner of her eye, Margaret saw Ethan looking at her with tears in his eyes. Her eyes darkened.

"This is where I was when my father died", Robert continued. "When your dad, the so-called "superhero" Gamma Jack, killed him."

"You know as well as I do, that was an accident", said Margaret. "My father didn't kill Eagle Eye. He was crushed by his own trap-"

"Which Gamma Jack launched at him! It's _his_ fault that he's dead! _His_ fault that my father never had the chance to see me grow up and become as great a villain as _he_ was!"

"I'm sorry for what happened to your dad", said Margaret, "but don't think for a second that you're the only person who grew up without a father. You murdered mine."

"And now, I'm going to murder his daughter!" Robert hit a button on his wrist, and a giant metal suit began forming on his body. When it was assembled and in place, he looked just like Eagle Eye. Ethan squeezed his eyes shut and winced and Margaret covered her ears as Robert let out a piercing shriek.

"Time to die, little super!" he said in a distorted voice. As he charged towards her, Margaret blasted a hole in the floor and he fell. She quickly ran over to Ethan and freed him.

"Margaret!" he said, and hugged her.

"Hang on tight, Ethan", she said. "I'm gonna get you out of here." Ethan held on as tight as he could as Margaret took off. There was a rumble, and then Robert burst through the floor, growling.

"You're not getting away _that_ easily." He blasted out and flew after them. Margaret heard a shriek behind her, and Ethan gasped.

"Margaret!" he cried. Robert chuckled.

"Hang on!" said Margaret. "Whatever you do, don't look down!" Ethan yelled as they flew even faster. Margaret zig-zagged around some buildings and did a barrel roll in a construction site. She looked back, but there was no one there.

"I think we lost him", she said, breathing a sigh of relief. CRASH! Robert suddenly smashed through a billboard. But before he could grab Ethan, a giant black jet blocked his path. Margaret couldn't believe it.

"Boy, am I glad to see you", she said. "How'd you get out?"

"Oh, please", said Violet. "We're superheroes."

"You kids okay?" said Mr. Incredible.

"Uh…" Margaret looked at Robert, who had recovered. "We could be better." She shielded the jet from a laser blast. "Here!" She extended her arms over to them. "Take Ethan, and keep him safe." Elastigirl nodded and took Ethan.

"Alright, Robert! You want me? Come and get me!" Margaret dove into him, causing them both to plummet.

"MARGARET!" Ethan screamed.

"Vi! Dash!" said Elastigirl. "Get down there and help her out. Your father and I will join you soon." The kids nodded and jumped out of the plane in their hamster ball formation.

 **Wow, it's over already? Well, don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from. If you can't tell already, this story is almost over. I appreciate the amazing feedback I have received from you all and I hope to see more, amazing or not! Be sure to let me know what you think and I'll see you again soon!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	20. Chapter 19

The Incredibles 2

Chapter 19

 **Who has ever received a story update three times in one day?! I aim to please! Here is Chapter 19!**

Margaret Vanderhoff came to in a man-made pothole. She groaned.

"Talk about a bumpy landing." She cried out as a robotic hand suddenly grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up. Robert chuckled darkly.

"Like father, like daughter", he said, and threw her across the street. Passersby ran for cover as Margaret landed in a heap in front of them. As she tried to get up, Robert was on her again.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna destroy everything you care about, just like your father did to me!" Margaret grunted as he threw her against a brick wall and held her there. "Say goodbye, Margaret."

Before he could deliver the final blow, Violet and Dash plowed into him. Margaret gasped for breath as Robert dropped her.

"Don't! Touch! Our! Friend!" Dash said as he punched and kicked at Robert. Once he was dazed, Violet projected a force field around him.

"Oh, come on, Violet!" said Dash. "I could've taken him!"

"Yeah, in your dreams, maybe", Violet scoffed. Suddenly, Robert growled and sent out a massive shriek, breaking Violet's concentration. She and Dash were blasted back and knocked unconscious.

"Violet! Dash!" Margaret croaked, still recovering. Robert chuckled darkly and turned towards her.

"You and me now, Margie", he said mockingly. Margaret balled her hands into fists as hard as she could. Every part of her felt like it was on fire, and she trembled with anger. Robert actually took a few steps back as a long, low growl escaped from Margaret's throat. She screamed, sending out a massive wave of green energy that swept away Robert's suit of armor like a house in a tornado. She flew forward, plowing into his abdomen. Now it was _he_ who was held against the wall. Robert winced as Margaret raised a glowing green fist to his face.

"Don't. EVER! Call me that. Again." She sent him flying down the sidewalk, his back slamming into a newspaper stand. As Margaret flew over to him, Robert noticed the control panel from his armor beside him. He cackled as he hit a button and sent a giant metal orb plummeting down from the building above them. As Dash came to, he saw the orb...and how Margaret was flying right towards it. He shouted a warning to her and she gasped. Now the orb was headed straight for Robert's head. Margaret tried to cut it with her laser vision, but it had been specially built not to work for any of her powers. Not even her super strength could stop it now.

"Robert!" she cried. "Get out of there, now!" As the orb fell towards him, Robert's eyes widened in fear. In his haste to get away, he accidentally hit the magnet on his wrist, trapping him to the newsstand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Margaret turned her head as she heard the sickening crunch. Violet and Dash stood there shocked and speechless.

"Oh, Robert", said Margaret. "If you hadn't been so blinded by revenge, I could've saved you."

Four Months Later

Margaret took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, admiring the pretty green dress she had on. It was the night of Ethan's graduation to middle school, and she didn't want to be late. Suddenly, the watch on her wrist sprang to life, showing an emergency at the hospital. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Hey, Mom, it's me. Listen, could you tell Mrs. Harris I'm running a little late? I've got a mess to clean up. Okay, I'll be there as soon as I'm done. Bye."

Changing into her Gamma Girl clothes, Margaret flew off into the sky. She was soon joined by her new superhero friends The Incredibles, and they went to fight some crime.

The End.

 **Well, what more can I say, guys? This story is done! Thank you to those of you that waited patiently for this story to continue. Phew, what a relief! One down, 18 to go! Just kidding...or am I? ;-) Ta for now!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


End file.
